Land based vehicles, when driven on roads and other surfaces, generate low frequency noise known as road noise. Even in modern vehicles, cabin occupants may be exposed to road noise that is transmitted through the structure, e.g. tires-suspension-body-cabin path, and through airborne paths, e.g. tires-body-cabin path, to the cabin. It is desirable to reduce the road noise experienced by cabin occupants. Active Noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) control technologies, also known as active road noise control (RNC) systems, can be used to reduce these noise components without modifying the vehicle's structure as in active vibration technologies. However, active sound technologies for road noise cancellation may require very specific noise and vibration (N&V) sensor arrangements throughout the vehicle structure in order to observe road noise related noise and vibration signals.